1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the telecommunications field and, in particular, to a packet pipe architecture for access networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Present day wireless telecommunication systems are vertically integrated. This structure implies that the radio air interface specifications which define the physical layer (as well as the network layers) and the medium""s access control functions are often proprietary and tailored to fit particular applications such as voice or best effort data communications. However, a significant problem with the existing radio air interface specifications is that they have evolved with a circuit-switched legacy. Consequently, attempts to convey Internet Protocol (IP) or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) data over the existing (circuit-switch-based) air interfaces have resulted in cumbersome, complex, and proprietary patchwork design solutions which are inefficient and incapable of handling the complete plethora of services that can be provided by these network models.
For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an existing protocol stack that can be used by a generic access concentrator (e.g., an Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) access network or radio access network) to access an IP network such as the Internet, and convey packet data traffic therebetween. The basic idea behind the protocol stack architecture shown in FIG. 1 is that a logical point-to-point link can be constructed between the Terminal Equipment (TE) and the access router (i.e., Edge Router in this case) devices using conventional layer 2 xe2x80x9ctunnelingxe2x80x9d protocols (e.g., based on a conventional IP model). Network terminations at the layer 1 and/or layer 2 levels of the stack enable the relaying of IP packets locally between devices, in accordance with the best effort principles used. However, as mentioned earlier, a problem with such an approach is that it is limited to best effort type applications, and therefore, is not capable of handling all of the numerous services available with an IP or ATM layered architecture. Consequently, a significant need exists in the wireless telecommunications field for a new network access architecture that can improve on the efficiency of existing radio air interfaces while minimizing the complexity of the approach used. As described in detail below, the present invention successfully solves the above-described problems and satisfies this need.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a packet pipe architecture is provided for an access network (e.g., provides access to an IP, ATM or similar packet-based network to convey packet data traffic therebetween), whereby the network interfaces with the packet pipe are standardized so that any packet pipe that satisfies the interface requirements can be utilized in the same access network. Also, the packet pipe uses a packet-based protocol stack with QoS provisions for service delivery instead of the conventional best effort service delivery functions used. Consequently, the packet pipe and access network are capable of providing all of the numerous services available with an IP, ATM or similar packet-based network layered architecture.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that a packet pipe architecture is provided for an access network that can be optimized for IP, ATM or similar packet-based network packet data traffic.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that a packet pipe architecture is provided for an access network that can increase the efficiency of a radio air interface used.
Still another important technical advantage of the present invention is that a packet pipe architecture is provided for an access network that can minimize the complexity of the approach used.